


black raven

by mxxnchiill



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnchiill/pseuds/mxxnchiill
Summary: Taehyung walks into the office and sits at his desk, looking over the things he has to do and chuckling afterwards. The twins trust him way too much, he thinks.In the back of his mind he also thinks; the fuck they do.Because what CEO would want a measly worker like him when they could have the best?Taehyung's phone rings and he takes it out to look at who texted him, it's Jungkook.' hey Tae, it's Jungkook letting you know me and jeongguk will be back in exactly two minutes. Jeongguk bought you something, hope your doing well~'Them.Two hot ass guys, BOSSES, want Taehyung.They want him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	black raven

" Just become a sugar baby and fucking shut it already."

Taehyung's eyes bulged, shocked.

" That's still a thing?!"

Hoseok, who had been teasing the younger, stops suddenly and his lips curve downwards as he watches the excited glint in the other's eyes intensify.

" Tae, no. Please don't do that."

Falling back onto the couch, Taehyung groaned. His head was pounding in the bones of his skull as if a whole party was going on up there and he knew it was one of his migraines settling in, meaning he wouldn't be able to sleep most of the night." Hobi, please. I need money or else I can't continue with my treatments and then eomma will get on me for not making money in the first place and everyone will start looking at me like it's my fault and-"

" Taehyung! " Hoseok scolded, slapping the back of his head.

Taehyung already knew what for and just sighed, messaging his temples in hopes of soothing his raging headache, it didn't. In fact, it only made the headache worse.

" The Jeons are looking to hire. I could fill out a form for to since your having a headache right now. Go lay down in my room, the AC blows better in there anyways."

Taehyung tried to disagree, but his body had different ideas as it seemed he was going to fall just as he finally stood up. So instead he hurried into the olders room, falling into a deep, blank sleep as always.

He woke up a couple hours !after to Hoseok shaking him awake. He seemed frantic so he didn't question why he was putting on a suit or why Hoseok was checking his phone every five minutes as they drove somewhere.

Ten minutes gone, and now Taehyung is standing in front of the Jeon Corp door and shaking like a leaf. He's always been self loathing even when he reassured others he wasn't and that alone is making him pay right now.

He's so scared that he doesn't notice one of the twin walking past him while Hoseok is trying to calm him down, only when they hear hoseok's voice do they stop and look to gauge the situation before continuing on. He does however, see when they come back, other brother in tow, with a chocolate muffin in hand. 

One crouches down in front of him, smiling gently as he slips the muffin through his fingers, kissing his knuckles gently before doing the same to the other." I'm Jeongguk, and that's my brother Jungkook. But you already know, don't you baby?" Jeongguk asks in a light tone, teasing even. Taehyung, still drowning in a panic attack that's long gone, nods and pouts, making both brothers look at him like they want to coo out loud but can't.

" Care to tell us why such a precious angel is out here like this?" Jungkook asks as he grabs Taehyung's hand, lacing their fingers together. He's blushing bright pink now, and it's most likely visible with how jeongguk is smirking at him while looking him up and down. 

The attention is making him feel like a baby.

_their_ baby.

" I-I was shocked, that's all. I thought I was going to be late."

That's a lie. Hoseok told, more like forced both Jeongguk and Jungkook that if Taehyung got the job they would keep him as innocent as possible and protect him with their lives. Now they see why.

There's no way this cute, brown haired angel wasn't feeling anything keen to fear. Maybe not of them, thank goodness, but there was still the possibility.

" C'mon angel, we're all late for our interview." Jungkook hummed, hand squeezing encouragingly around Taehyung's as the boy nods slowly and gets up, looking back to find Hoseok already gone.

And that was another lie, just to lighten the dark mood the boy was in, but the twins were already proud and ready to hire Taehyung.

Anyone who came an hour before their interview was good in their books, and now that they've seen the gift the gods gave them, so was he. Except he was way more, like they'd just met and Jeongguk was already plotting with ways to make Taehyung theirs and only theirs.

" Sit." Jungkook commanded once they all were in the office, making Taehyung shiver with how low and serious he sounded. 

He knew jeongguk's eyebrow raised when he suddenly sat up straight and covered his front with his hands, but then he caught on and whispered something to Jungkook that made him smirk.

But Taehyung stopped looking when jeongguk looked at him, his head was down in shame and he was pouting again.

" Taehyung, look at me." There's that voice again.

Slowly, Taehyung looked up, almost wanting to whine with how Jungkook stood smirking down at his " situation" from where he stood.

" Move your hands, baby. There's no reason to be shy now since we're in private."

Taehyung heard before he saw Jeongguk moving to stand behind him, slowly taking the hands covering him and holding them behind his back. Choking on a whimper, Taehyung watched as Jungkook came closer, his hand laying on top of his hard boner making Taehyung actually whimper this time.

" What do you want babe?" Jungkook asked as he palmed him, watching as Taehyung panted, bucking his hips a little.

" _You_ I-In me."

Jeongguk smirked this time, kissing Taehyung roughly as Jungkook took out the male's cock, jerking him off at a fast pace.

Everything happening was too much for Taehyung, but he was loving it completely. He knew he was infatuated with the twins as soon as he'd seen them, and honestly, who wouldn't be?

That day he went home with a limp, hickeys on his neck, a bouquet of roses, and some pride.

To say Hoseok wasn't surprised was an understatement. If Taehyung liked it the moment they'd suggested what they did, try were obviously going to jump right into the mess that they've made and that's exactly what happened.

Though, Hoseok knows Taehyung's in good hands so when Taehyung asks him if he should quit the job or something, he tells him no. There's no quitting now, when both twins are hooked and know ways to figure things out about a person.

_No._

There is absolutely no quitting and the twins will do everything in their power to make sure Taehyung doesn't, and he tells Taehyung that because it's true.

Taehyung is the Jeons baby.

And it's going to stay that way.


End file.
